Cheisu
by hi aidi
Summary: Tiga orang uke yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda. mencoba mendapatkan perhatian sang terpuja dengan berbagai cara. jungkir balik,tunggang-langgang, ketawa-mewek dan berbagai kejadian lainnya. Sho-ai ,Sasunaru,Shikakiba,Shinosai. eksplisit lemony in leanguage. beta-ed by Natacchi.


**CHEISU**

**Disclaimer: Biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Beta-ed by : Natacchi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: Untuk sementara T aja dulu.**

**Pair: SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, ShinoSai**

**Warns: OOC, lebay, garing. AU. Crack pair. Yang terpenting nih, ini shonen-ai. **_**Homophobic **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_**. Kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kini tengah duduk diam di pangkuan kursi sekolah. Beberapa kali ia mendengus, lalu menghela napas. Ia kemudian menopang dagu di atas tumpukan tangannya, bibirnya manyun sepanjang tiga sentimeter—matanya menatap kesal pada kedua temannya. Mereka dengan santainya asyik mengobrol—padahal dirinya sedang dilanda frustrasi seperti ini.

Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipi ini sedang galau. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya mimpi yang ia alami semalam bisa terulang lagi dan lagi. Padahal ia sudah memastikan diri untuk berdoa sebelum tidur, mencuci kaki serta tangannya sampai bersih, dan jangan lupa minum susu—oke, yang terakhir memang tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi mimpi gila itu tetap saja terulang.

Lelaki muda pecinta anjing ini masih bisa mendengar suara parau, desahan, pekikan, dan erangan setiap kali mata cokelatnya terpejam. Samar-samar masih terbayang di benaknya bagaimana ia terus menggelinjang nikmat setiap kali dirinya dicumbu oleh orang itu. Sungguh, semua ini jadi sedikit terlalu berlebihan bagi kemesuman seorang anak SMP yang baru beranjak dewasa—tapi pada kenyataan memang demikian.

Memang sesuatu yang wajar jika anak yang baru melompat satu tingkat ke tahap kedewasaan mengalami yang namanya pubertas. Dan salah satu ciri-cirinya adalah _wet dream_ alias mimpi basah. Mimpi basah berarti bahwa seorang remaja laki-laki sudah mengalami akil baligh. Semua itu hal yang wajar untuk dialami.

Tapi agak keterlaluan jika mimpi basahnya seperti yang pemuda ini alami.

Karena pada kenyataannya, yang mendatanginya beberapa malam belakangan bukanlah seorang wanita rupawan, berdada montok, dan tubuh bak biola—yah, gitar Spanyol sepertinya terlalu brutal untuk anak remaja—atau pun gadis imut nan manis seumuran dirinya yang mengajaknya mempraktikkan apa-itu-yang-ada-di-film-film-tertentu. Jika yang datang adalah salah satu—atau kedua—wanita yang disebutkan di atas, tentulah pemuda bersurai cokelat ini akan bersyukur dan memanjatkan hikmat tiada terkira kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Yah, htung-hitung tidak perlu lagi mengintip isi pakaian teman wanita sepermainannya hanya untuk memuaskan keingintahuan.

Sayangnya, doanya pada Tuhan sepertinya kurang—sehingga yang datang ke mimpinya dan membuatnya bangun dalam keadaan basah adalah seorang lelaki. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, lelaki yang muncul di dalam mimpinya itu adalah temannya sejak mereka masih memakai popok.

Nah, lengkaplah sudah penderitaan keji nan kejam bagi remaja yang kemungkinan besar 'menyimpang' ini. Bayangkan saja, mimpi basah pertamanya adalah seorang laki-laki. Apalagi lelaki itu adalah temannya sejak kecil. Apalagi mereka satu kelas, dan duduk bersebelahan.

Dan yang paling mengenaskan dari semua itu adalah... dialah yang menjadi 'perempuan' dalam ilusi alam mimpinya tersebut.

Wahai anak muda, tabahlah. Sepertinya hidupmu akan sangat berwarna.

"Hei, tahu tidak, sekarang aku membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia mulai menyentuhku dengan jari-jarinya yang dingin itu, lalu menciumiku dengan bibirnya yang pucat itu, lalu tangannya bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuhku dan melakukan itu~"

Oke, untaian kata bernada seduktif penuh khayalan tadi bukan dirinya—sungguh, bukan darinya. Kalimat imajinatif itu berasal dari teman di sebelahnya yang berambut pirang, jadi tolong jangan menatap dirinya dengan pandangan menuduh. Pemuda yang sangat menyukai anjing ini memang sering berkhayal, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengumbar fantasinya. Paling ia hanya langsung tegang kalau sudah bersentuhan dengan Shikamaru. Oh, sial. Ia tidak sengaja mengungkapkan siapa lelaki beruntung yang menjadi objek mimpi basahnya.

Pemuda yang sudah terlalu banyak berpikir ini menghela napas lelah, lalu menatap dua temannya yang sedang tertawa tidak jelas sambil membicarakan pria idola mereka masing-masing. Uh-oh. Pantas saja remaja itu menyimpang, karena pada kenyataannya yang mengelilinginya adalah dua remaja yang sudah menjadi senior dalam hal menyimpang.

Kedua temannya memang tidak bisa dibilang menyimpang terlalu jauh, karena mereka hanya sampai pada tahap suka saja. Tapi yang namanya menyimpang tetaplah menjurus juga, seperti kalimat mengkhayal yang diucapkan si pirang—mereka juga pasti berfantasi dijamah oleh pria idola masing-masing. Yah, ibarat pepatah lama. Dalam agama mana pun, homoseksual itu dilarang—tetapi kalau sudah jadi gay lebih baik langsung loncat indah ke nerakanya saja sekalian. Sungguh pepatah yang sangat tak berkompeten untuk menjadi panutan.

Sementara ia menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, datanglah pemuda lain yang berambut nanas dan duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu lalu mengangsurkan badannya untuk dilihat lebih dekat oleh seorang Kiba Inuzuka, sang pemuda yang sejak tadi asyik melamun.

"Hei, kenapa melamun terus? Merepotkan," Shikamaru, pemuda yang menjadi objek fantasi Kiba itu melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sang pemuda pecinta anjing. Parfum yang menguar dari tubuh Shikamaru seolah meminta Kiba untuk menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Ah, imajinasinya kembali meliar setelah mencium aroma ini. Sial, ada sesuatu di balik celananya yang bergerak dan membengkak.

Dua teman remaja Kiba yang sejak tadi asyik mengobrol kini tengah tertawa pelan melihat tubuh Kiba yang menegang.

"Kiba_-kun hard_ lagi, ya?" tanya Sai, teman Kiba yang berambut hitam, sambil memamerkan senyum sok polos di bibirnya. Naruto, sahabatnya yang lain, kini tengah tertawa keras secara terang-terangan—menertawakan Kiba, tentu saja.

Inilah tidak enaknya mempunyai teman yang tidak bisa melihat situasi. Sekarang ia menyesal karena telah menceritakan tentang fantasinya selama ini pada dua teman bodohnya. Sungguh, Kiba benar-benar tergoda untuk melempar meja ke arah mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

_**TING TONG**_

Tiga pemuda yang tengah asyik mengobrol khas remaja lelaki sontak menoleh ke arah pintu saat bel berbunyi nyaring. Naruto, salah satu pemuda yang merupakan pemilik rumah, bergegas mendatangi pintu dan membukanya. Dua sahabatnya, Kiba dan Sai, dengan santainya mengekori Naruto—penasaran akan tamu yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu.

Wajah Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai mendadak sumringah saat mengetahui siapa tiga pemuda lain yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Shino melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja setelah Naruto mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Lama sekali, Dobe," ucap si pemuda berambut _duckbutt_, Sasuke, dengan nada datar permanennya yang khas.

"Kau saja yang tidak sabar, Teme," balas Naruto tidak terima—ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa seolah itu adalah properti pribadinya. Dan seperti yang sudah diramalkan oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto pun dimulai. Teriakan si pemuda bermata safiryang nyaring dibalas dengan suara kalem si pemuda bermata obsidian dengan berbagai kalimat sarkastik.

Kiba dan Sai sama sekali tak berminat untuk melerai—_toh_ mereka akan berdamai saat sudah lelah saling bersahutan. Lagipula kedua teman si pirang itu nampaknya menikmati adegan tersebut—seolah Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sebuah acara komedi yang banyak terdapat di televisi.

Tak hanya Kiba dan Sai, dua orang yang datang bersama Sasuke juga sama sekali tak berniat untuk ikut campur dalam pertengkaran konyol itu. Shikamaru sudah berbaring di lantai sambil menatap langit-langit—ia menguap lebar dan tampak bosan. Sementara itu Shino hanya memandangi Sasuke dan Naruto dari balik kaca mata hitamnya tanpa ekspresi—tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda pecinta serangga ini.

"_Tsundere_," geli Kiba ketika Naruto akhirnya lelah membalas kalimat pedas Sasuke setelah beberapa menit bertengkar. Si _blonde_ yang tengah manyun kini makin memajukan bibirnya beberapa sentimeter saat mendengar ejekan Kiba padanya.

Yah, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau si pemuda pirang itu menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, mungkin memang tidak ada yang tahu selain Kiba dan Sai. Ini mungkin karena konsep jatuh cinta Naruto berbeda dengan kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Naruto selalu mencari cara untuk meraih perhatian sang terpuja dengan membuat orang itu kesal padanya. Sebenarnya tak seluruhnya benar—tapi, ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Si pemuda hiperaktif itu selalu berhasil menarik perhatian orang yang disukainya dengan cara membuat keributan—suatu hal yang memang tidak disukai oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_Tsundere_ memang, menarik perhatian dengan cara demikian. Namun lebih efektif ketimbang secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaan. Lihat saja para pendahulunya saat merebut hati si bungsu Uchiha itu—sungguh penuh perjuangan dan lika-liku, yang semuanya berujung pada penolakan. Lagipula apa kata dunia ketika melihat dirinya, yang mau dilihat dari segi mana pun merupakan seorang lelaki, menyatakan cinta pada lelaki lain? Mau di mana ia menaruh muka jika hal itu sampai terjadi?

Yah, masih untung kalau Naruto diterima—_lah_ kalau ditolak? Tentunya hal itu akan benar-benar melukai harga dirinya. Mungkin ia lebih memilih loncat dari atap sekolah saja. Walaupun mungkin akan ada hadiah jika ia adalah orang keseribu yang ditolak—seperti mendapat mobil layaknya Patrick Star dalam salah satu episode Spongebob Squarepants, mungkin?

Naruto harus mulai berhenti menonton kartun, sungguh.

Lalu soal awal mula bagaimana Naruto bisa menyukai Sasuke. Ceritanya sudah lama—sungguh, lamaaa sekali. Jauh lebih lama jika dibandingkan dengan Kiba yang baru menyadari perasaannya ketika pemuda itu mimpi basah.

Naruto masih kecil ketika hal itu terjadi. Ia tengah berada di depan sebuah toko gulali di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan. Sudah tentu anak kecil sepertinya akan sangat bersemangat mengunjungi tempat tersebut—saking semangatnya, ia lupa kalau dirinya tak lagi memegang tangan sang ibu. Saat itu Naruto hanya bisa berdiri dan menatapi kaki-kaki panjang yang terus-terusan bergerak seolah tak menggangapnya ada. Sesuatu yang mustahil, memang—mengingat rambut kuningnya yang mencolok—namun itulah kenyataannya. Saat anak hilang itu menyadari kesendiriannya, ia hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan tanpa bisa melangkah—sampai seorang bocah lain yang tampak lebih tinggi menarik tangannya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Kau tersesat," tanya—atau lebih tepatnya penegasan—dari si bocah penyelamat. Naruto tak menanggapi anak itu—ia sibuk mengusapi kedua safirnya yang kini tengah mengeluarkan butiran air mata.

Bocah bergaya rambut menantang gravitasi yang menyelamatkan Naruto tampak sedikit kebingungan menghadapi si _blonde_ yang kini tengah terisak. Ia lalu menatap sebatang _lollipop_ di tangan kirinya sambil berpikir.

"Nih, ambil. Sebenarnya ini punya _aniki_, tapi aku malas memegangnya. Jadi untukmu saja."

Sebuah _lollipop_ disodorkan bersamaan dengan untaian kalimat tersebut. Naruto mendongak, dan mendapati seorang bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah menawarkan sebatang _lollipop_ kepadanya. Anak itu bersurai hitam kelam—dengan aksen aneh pada bagian belakang rambutnya yang seolah menantang gravitasi. Warna obsidian matanya senada dengan rambutnya—sedangkan kulitnya yang putih pucat kontras dengan mata maupun rambut gelap miliknya. Ah, kenapa bisa ada bocah setampan ini?

Naruto dengan ragu-ragu menerima permen yang disodorkan padanya. Isakannya telah berhenti sepenuhnya saat ia merasakan tangan mungil menepuk kepalanya. "Sekarang kita cari ayah dan ibumu, ya," ucap sang bocah penyelamat itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Anak yang tampak dewasa meski masih merupakan seorang bocah itu lalu menggenggam telapak tangan si pirang, kemudian mengajaknya pergi ke bagian pengaduan anak hilang di dalam _mall _tersebut.

Ketika mereka sampai di bagian pengaduan anak hilang, kedua bocah itu mendapati petugasnya tengah tertidur nyenyak. "Paman, tolong umumkan kalau ada anak hilang," sang bocah penyelamat mencoba memanggil-manggil petugas yang tengah asyik mengorok kencang—tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Jengkel, bocah berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk menaiki kursi kosong dan meraih tombol pengeras suara yang digunakan untuk mengumumkan anak hilang di atas meja. Suara _ngiing_ berkumandang keras saat ia menekan tombol tersebut, tapi ia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Perhatian. Bagi orang tua yang merasa kehilangan seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru dengan baju _keroppi _bernama—ah, siapa namamu?"

Sedikit berjengit, Naruto yang sedari tadi terkagum kepada bocah berambut _raven_ itu tidak menjawab.

"Namamu?" tanya si bocah bermata obsidian tak sabar.

"Na-Naruto Namikaze."

"Baiklah, bagi orang tua seorang anak bernama Naruto Namikaze, diharapkan bisa segera menemui bagian pengaduan anak hilang di lantai tiga _mall_."

_**Tap**_

Sang bocah penyelamat melompat turun dari kursi dalam satu lompatan menawan—menghasilkan gumaman '_waw_' pelan dari si bocah pirang.

"Nah, sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

Belum sempat Naruto berterima kasih, sang penyelamat sudah berjalan pergi begitu saja. Tatapan kagum dari si _blonde_ belum juga berkurang saat punggung bocah misterius itu hilang di tengah keramaian. Naruto lalu memandang _lollipop_ di tangan kanannya dengan mata yang bersinar cerah. Dengan cengiran serta aksen cadel anak itu bergumam kecil, "Pangelan."

Sungguh takdir yang eksentrik, di mana orientasi seksual seorang bocah berubah hanya karena terpisah sebentar dari pengawasan orang tua.

Lain Kiba dan Naruto, lain lagi dengan Sai. Tidak jelas bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seseorang dengan kepribadian menyimpang. Ia hanya sering melamun dan menemukan Shino sebagai objek representatif yang layak untuk diamati. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Shino itu pendiam, tidak mencolok, tidak banyak bicara, tidak suka keramaian, dan juga sangat tertutup. Lalu apa menariknya Shino Aburame, seorang _introvert_, di mata Sai yang selalu haus dengan rasa keingintahuan itu?

Mungkin perilaku diam dan misterius Shino-lah yang bisa membuat seorang Sai Shimura tertarik. Namun bukankah ada Sasuke yang tak kalah _introvert_? Oke, singkirkan fakta bahwa si Uchiha lumayan banyak bicara ketika bersama Naruto, maka dia adalah sosok sempurna sebagai contoh orang yang dingin dan misterius.

Atau tidak. Baiklah, keluarkan dia dari daftar.

Bagaimana dengan Neji? Pemuda dari keluarga Hyuuga itu adalah seeseorang yang sangat pendiam—ia malah lebih banyak melakukan kegiatan klub dan sebagainya daripada berkumpul bersama teman. Selain Neji, jangan lupakan Sabaku Gaara—si murid pindahan dari Suna dengan segala sikap dinginnya. Pemuda dengan tato huruf kanji '_ai_' di keningnya itu begitu misterius, tapi juga begitu amburadul dan penuh dominasi.

Jika Sasuke dihitung, maka ketiganya merupakan kumpulan pemuda yang sanggup meluluhkan hati gadis mana pun di dunia ini. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, pilihan Sai malah jatuh kepada Shino—si pemuda pendiam yang aneh dan sangat menyukai serangga.

Waktu pertemuan pertama mereka pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu jelas. Mungkin saat Sai tengah asyik melukis dan mendapati Shino sedang mengobservasi seekor _mantis_. Atau ketika Sai sedang membaca buku dan menemukan Shino sudah ada di sampingnya saat bunyi geretan kursi terdengar. Atau saat paling awal—ketika penerimaan siswa baru SMP Konoha. Entahlah, Sai tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan tepat.

Sai hanya suka. Sesederhana itu. Ia suka ketika Shino sedang diam memandangi serangga, lalu Sai akan melukis pemuda itu—dengan kamuflase sketsa taman, tentunya. Ia suka ketika Shino duduk tenang sambil membaca buku, dan Sai akan menikmati keheningan di antara mereka. Ia suka ketika Shino sedang bertopang dagu dengan wajah serius, dan Sai akan mengamatinya dengan saksama dari kejauhan. Sai ingin mengacuhkan, sayangnya ia menyukai semua itu—sangat suka, malah.

Sai menggambarkan semua hal yang ia rasakan pada Shino dengan satu aksara—kagum. Namun Naruto meruntuhkan segala konklusinya dengan satu kata sederhana—suka. Ucapan Naruto mengubah keseluruhan pandangannya—menyebabkan dirinya terkubur dalam suatu perasaan asing. Suatu rasa yang awalnya biasa, namun lama-lama semakin mekar dan berkembang. Yah, dia akhirnya pasrah pada vonis si pirang. _And so, he became gay_.

Meskipun telah menerima takdir, Sai tidak mengambil kesempatan ketika Shino bukanlah siswa populer yang diminati gadis-gadis sekolahnya. Yah, walaupun yang menyukai pemuda pendiam itu lumayan banyak juga—dan Sai selalu kesal dengan hal itu.

Sepolos apa pun senyumnya dan sejarang apa pun jaring tapis perkataannya, Sai takkan pernah mengungkapkan orientasinya dengan begitu mudah. Ia masih punya otak untuk sekadar tahu yang mana yang bisa merusak harga dirinya sendiri.

Inilah mereka, tiga remaja kelas 3 SMP Konoha yang sedang berada di saat-saat terindah dalam masa muda—jatuh cinta.

Kiba Inuzuka dengan mimpi basahnya.

Naruto Namikaze dengan cinta masa kecilnya.

Sai Shimura dengan keterkagumannya.

_Yaw, how would they conquer their obsession—in this case, the person they love?_

**-TBC-**

Crazy huh? As well as yes. Ahh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aja muncul dikepala di gimana jadinya kalau uke-uke mengejar para seme. Bukan seme yang dikejar para uke. Dan Shinosai,entah sejak kapan saya jadi shipper mereka, membayangkan mereka lumayan asyik juga sih entah kenapa. Ouh I know it is crack pair, but I love it. Yeah, so big apologize for my another multichapter. Maaf belum bisa melanjutkan, dan malah selalu buat yang baru ataupun mempublish cerita OS, mau bagaimana lagi tugas kuliah kadang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Jadi yang muncul diotak yang langsung tulis dan kebiasaan multichap malah muncul pada waktu belajar gimana mau nulis coba. Tapi di usahakan dua fic Promised dan Heart Taker segera di update, sudah setengah jadi**. Btw, yang mau ngasih saran plot diterima lho, asal masih dalam unsur romance/humor. Kyaa nee, kemaren ini dah di publish jadi di hapus dulu dan publish ulang. Makasih beta-nya ya nee. **

Se ya next chap

**Review?**


End file.
